This invention relates generally to remotely controlling appliances or computer systems, including television receivers.
Remote control units may be utilized to control television receivers and other devices including computer systems and appliances without the necessity to walk over to the device to alter its settings. For example, infrared-based remote controls are commonly used with television receivers. Similarly, infrared remote controls are used with entertainment systems.
In a variety of circumstances, the remote control may be utilized in a room that is relatively dark. Even in the case where the user is watching television, there may be insufficient light to be able to view the various buttons on the remote control unit.
In devices called set-top boxes, the user may use a remote control unit to enter text displayed on a television receiver. That is, computer functions may be actually implemented using a set-top box controlled by the remote control unit and associated with the television receiver. Thus, the user may input relatively complex textual input commands to the set-top box through the remote control unit. These commands may appear on the television display. However, in many cases, it is awkward for the user to look downwardly at the remote control unit at the same time the user should be looking upwardly at the display to see the entries as they are displayed. For example, if the user is entering text through the remote control unit, it may work better to watch the display rather than to watch the information being typed into the remote control unit in accordance with touch-typing principles associated with conventional keyboards.
Thus, there is a need for a better way to provide input commands using remote control units that facilitates data entry in a low light environment and that further facilitates the entry of more complex text input commands.